


Unholy Nights

by chunkymilk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Suggestive Themes, Vampires, idk just some cute stuff, just near the end of the first chapter (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkymilk/pseuds/chunkymilk
Summary: Ulrich fell asleep while waiting for his lover to return to bed





	Unholy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first actual fics i've been serious about and my first work i'm posting here so !!!! i might post another chapter, maybe  
> for reference: ulrich is a vampire, although he gives no indication based off his physical features. i didn't specifically mention it in this, so

A fallow satyr laid peacefully in bed, having his blankets curled up in his arms while he slept on his side. Not a thing could bother him, not a dream could disturb him. It was rare he had any nights in peaceful slumber, for his past often haunted his thoughts and kept him from peace.  
Although finally, tonight was not one of those nights.

 

* * *

 

Another figure stood in the bedroom doorway, looking forlornly at his sleeping lover. He enjoyed nothing more than to finally see his partner at the end of the day, sleeping without a thing to bother him. He thought his little fawn must have been tired, and fell asleep while waiting for him to come back. Although he hated that he had him wait, at least he now slept without care.

The figure had decided to join him, being as quiet as he could, doing so much as to not disturb a mouse. He disrobed, his hooves tapping almost silently against the rug. The bed sank slightly as he sat beside his sleeping partner, leaning in as he watched him.  
Idred loved him more than anything. Unconditionally. His heart had never been more content in his long life. He never minded the night tremors his boy had, or the minor inconveniences that made him shake. As long as he was there to comfort him, it didn’t bother him at all. He knew this forever youthful man needed love, and he was there to offer it. He would protect him with his life.

The fleece-adorned satyr finally laid beside his fawn after watching him for those moments, his tall and lean body encompassing his lover’s smaller form. His lamb-like face rested above his partner’s, in between his magnificent antlers that almost made him as tall as himself. Hands explored his body that he felt he had memorized, and would continue to explore for many years to come. He loved his soft skin, the way his muscles were equally soft against his body, and his perfect, lean curves.  
He could make a list about what he loved of his fawn’s body. Everything was perfect in his view. He had beautiful, amazingly bright blue eyes that if you gazed into them, you would feel you were looking at the most pure sapphires. His nose made it obvious of his German descent, although large, it accentuated his face perfectly. It was as straight as a ruler, and the tip ended off on a sharp end. His top lip was black like a fallow deer, the same color following up the ridge above it and making up the tip of his nose. It was adorable. His bottom lip was puffy, which almost always protruded in a pout when he cried. Idred couldn’t help but find it cute.

His lover’s jawline was the most perfect part of his face. It angled just nicely and complimented his whole face, it made him look so young. And so young he was… although a blessing, it was truly a curse. A young man like him didn’t deserve the fate he was given.

Oh… how could he forget. His freckles. Idred swore if he counted them, he would count over two million. His lover thought they were a flaw, but they were absolutely perfect. The way they were sprawled across his cheeks, speckled across the back of his neck as if snow had fallen on his back. That’s exactly what it looked like, and he loved it so much.

A coo was heard from Idred while he was lost in his trance, realizing his company had awoken his fawn.  
Ulrich’s eyes opened tiredly, struggling to see Idred behind himself. He made a weak smile, letting go of his blanket to turn around and face Idred. He hadn’t yet realized he’d dozed off while waiting for him, all that mattered was that he was here.

“Du bist hier…” Ulrich spoke, the weariness in his voice prominent. It appeared he was still half asleep.

“Did I wake you?” Idred asked out of concern, he first tried to lull Ulrich back to sleep, but it was too late.

Ulrich shook his head, believing he was just tired. He smiled again, leaning his head back on his pillow. “No… I was just waiting.”

Idred nodded, stroking Ulrich’s face. “You’re so perfect, you know that? So beautiful…” It was obvious Ulrich wasn’t going to go back to sleep now that he knew he was here, so he figured he would strike up some conversation.

Ulrich chuckled softly, “Stop it…” He knew he wasn’t ugly, but he certainly didn’t think he was all that attractive either.  
The taller satyr shushed him, putting a finger to his lips. “Shh, my little fawn. You are perfect, and I’m sure so many could agree. I could list everything I love about you.” He nuzzled him with his nose, pressing it against his forehead.

Ulrich’s furry ears fluttered, his cheeks turning red. “Stop…” He repeated, smiling again.

The taller satyr ignored him, his hands wandering to his hips. His skin was no longer soft there, but turned into coarse, fuzzy fur. It was patterned white and auburn, with spots on his rear that made him look like a young fawn. His tail was longer than most deer and curled at the very tip, and wagged just like a dog’s when he was happy.

“Need me to keep going?” Idred asked him, and Ulrich nodded shyly. Maybe this, perhaps, would help him get to sleep.


End file.
